Fairy Tail: Hunters of the Apocalypse
by FenrirSinclair
Summary: Two strangers enter Fairy Tail. Their past is shrouded in mystery. Their strengths hidden. Even the Master is unsure what their true goals are. Will their added presence change the lives of the guild members for the better? Or will they end up only bringing pain and suffering? Fairy Tail, made better! Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This story starts before Natsu takes Lucy to join Fairy Tail, if you wanted a start time.

Disclaimer: Fenrir and Sinclair do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter 1

"You know, Magnolia is way bigger than I thought it would be," a masculine voice sounded out in quiet bewilderment, his companion following slowly with a refined gait.

"Why are we here again?" The unemotional voice of the second man echoed off of the walls of the empty train station.

The first man whirled around, his long wild black hair almost whipping him in the face, and gave his friend an exasperated look. "I've told you like ten times already that we're here to take a look at this Fairy Tail place. That one guy that kicked our asses told us to come here if we ever wanted something to do and since we've been traveling aimlessly for who knows how long, I decided that at least checking it out wouldn't hurt."

"I still think it's much too hot here," a tall man with dark blue hair peeking from beneath a black hood replied while opening his black cloak to allow some of his body heat to escape and exposing the light blue button up shirt he wore underneath.

"If you don't like the idea then go fight that guy again. What was his name? Dartboard? Fishgil? I can't remember but whoever he was he totally destroyed us even when we worked together. That's why we're going to this place. If mages that strong live here then I definitely want to check it out. Who knows you might even find some other Dragon Slayer to beat on," the black haired man joked.

The blue haired man didn't respond but would appear to have accepted the explanation as he gestured for his friend to continue.

The two men proceeded to wander around Magnolia in no specific pattern. After an hour of pointless wandering the blue haired man spoke, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"No."

The cloaked man could only let out an exasperated sigh at his lazy traveling companion. "Were you going to ask someone?"

"Wasn't really planning on it."

"If you don't ask someone… I'm going to kill you."

The black haired man sweatdropped at his _friend's_ words. "Fine, fine, I'll ask," he said. Only to realize that there was nobody on the street they were on. "Oi, where did everyone go? How am I supposed to ask now?"

Feeling the killing intent behind him spike drastically, the black haired man let out a little 'eep' before sprinting away, yelling at the top of his lungs "Where is Fairy Tail" and hoping someone would let him know before his violent friend caught up to him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mirajane, Fairy Tail's cover girl, S-class mage, and the barmaid at the guild hall sighed in contentment. Today had been extremely good so far. Natsu was out searching for Igneel so the hall was relatively quiet and there hadn't been a fight since he left. Erza was also out on a mission so no one had to walk on eggshells and could actually relax without being yelled at. But what topped off her spectacular day was that she had finally finished all of the chores and could just relax behind the bar.

She wasn't the only one who was taking advantage of the calm atmosphere either, Guild members were sitting everywhere speaking calmly and preserving this rare moment of peace for as long as possible. Gray, the Ice mage who just so happened to have a chronic stripping problem was lounging at one of the tables in the corner. Levy, the genius Rune mage was quietly reading a book at the bar, a look of intense concentration on her face. Hell, even Cana was only sipping her giant tankard of alcohol instead of chugging it like usual.

Mira reached under the bar and pulled out a glass. Setting it down, she was just about to pour herself some water when the glass cracked, the sharp vein of imperfection spider-webbing its way from top to bottom. "Oh dear, that can't be good."

It was then that a high pitched scream sounded from outside, drawing everyone's attention to the doors of the Guild Hall. Mira could have sworn that the scream sounded like a man yelling "I found it" but couldn't be sure as the voice abruptly cut off, a loud crackling noise taking its place.

Everyone in the guild was now staring at the door, curious what exactly was going on outside. When no noise followed, everyone slowly started returning to their previous activities, only to stop when the doors slammed open as a blur landed on the floor in a crumpled heap.

The heap slowly stood up, revealing itself to be a man standing a little over six feet tall. The man brushed some dirt off of his chest and finally looked around. Noticing the stares he gave a halfhearted wave and an embarrassed grin that exposed his sharp canines.

"Yo."

Mira finally got a good look at the stranger. He looked to be around her own age, with long black hair that fell haphazardly to his shoulders. His slightly tanned face was home to bright blue eyes. For a second Mira thought that those eyes gazed around the room with the awareness of a veteran warrior, picking out all exits and possible threats expertly, but when she blinked that gaze was gone, replaced with the wide curious eyes of an inexperienced tourist.

He was dressed in a black vest which left his arms and shoulders bare, a pale blue stripe running down his the right side of his chest. On his forearms were black bracers, each with their own pale blue stripe running vertically down them. He wore very loose fitting black pants that were tied off just below the knee with pale blue ribbon. Wooden geta knocked against the floor as he shuffled in place awkwardly as everyone was looking at him. But the most obvious thing that Mira noticed about him were the two samurai swords strapped to his left hip, one with a black wrapping and a white stripe while the other was its exact opposite sporting a white wrapping and a black stripe. There was absolutely no magical power coming off of him which either meant he was really good at suppressing it or wasn't a mage at all.

The moment Mira finished getting a good look at him he immediately dropped back to the floor in a deep crouch as a large spike of black ice flew over his head and imbedded itself in a nearby wall. Following the trail of the spike, Mira noticed another man leaning on the doorway, a black cloak around him obscuring most of him from view.

The first man quickly rose and leveled a glare at the second man, "Oi, what the hell was that for? I found the place, didn't I?"

The second man pushed himself off the doorway and turned, pulling down his hood as he smirked lightly at the first man, "Yes, but you took too long. Wouldn't want you thinking you can get away with wasting an hour of my time," He said as the first man threw his arms up in frustration, muttering to himself about abusive behaviors.

With his hood off, Mira was finally able to get a good look at the second man; He was obviously shorter than the first man, but only by a matter of a few inches. He had messy blue hair that just reached past his eyes, which were a pale golden color. He was wearing a light blue button-up shirt and dark Gray pants underneath his black cloak- the cloak itself was reminiscent of the cloak she would imagine the grim reaper to wear. Though he wore no obvious weapons, a strong magical aura surrounded him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Mira's voice floated over the stunned crowd of Fairy Tail guild members and drew the two stranger's attention.

"Ah, yes there is actually," the swordsman spoke. "We'd like to speak to someone about maybe joining up here if that's okay."

"Oh, well in that case I guess you would like to see the Master. Just let me go see if I can find him," and with that Mira quickly vanished up to the upper level of the Guild, leaving the two men with a hall full of curious eyes staring at them.

The cloaked stranger turned a cold and calculating gaze on the crowd, "Are any of you Dragon Slayers?"

His swordsman counterpart just sighed in defeat.

Before anyone could answer him, a short man with an overly large white mustache and white hair dropped down from the second floor and landed in front of them.

"I take it you two are the ones who wish to enter my flock of children then?" The short man asked, a curious eye overlooking the two where they stood.

"Then you are Makarov-san, of the Ten Wizard Saints? Leader of Fairy Tail?" asked the swordsman, getting a nod from Makarov, he bowed and continued, "Yes, my companion and I do wish to join Fairy Tail. My name is Gale Alldire, and this is my compa-"

Before he could finish, the cloaked man interrupted him, "You're the famous Makarov? I thought that you would be...taller." Gale, who had been looking at the cloaked man with a raised eyebrow after he interrupted him promptly facepalmed.

A dead silence filled the guild hall as most of the members gave Makarov a fearful look, expecting him to explode at the cloaked man. Contrary to their expectations, Makarov let out a long, booming laugh as a grin split his face, "I haven't had anyone say that to me in a long time, brat. You have some guts. What is your name?" Makarov asked, his grin intact the whole time.

The cloaked man shrugged, "I was serious, you know.. But my name is Janus Timesgate. A pleasure to meet someone as strong as you, Makarov-sama."

Makarov nodded at him, then resumed examining the pair, "I must say, I was hoping you two would be a pair of beautiful women with large knockers," Janus facefaulted at this, "But I will say you two don't look too shabby. Perhaps we have a test to see if you two are Fairy Tail material?"

"Alright, what's the test?" asked Gale, fingering the pommel of one of his swords.

"Well, how about a B-class mission? We can have one of the other members go along and see if you'll fit in here."

"I was thinking we could have an A-class, B just sounds boring," Janus countered.

"Really, well if that's the case we'll just have to send someone stronger with you two won't we?" said Makarov before he shouted out to the upper level of the hall. "Laxus, get down here! I have some newbies I want you to take for a test run."

"Hell no, I don't want to be some fucking babysitter for some weak pests who can't even wipe their asses without help," an angry male voice yelled back from the balcony.

Gale smiled at the harsh language, "I like this guy already," he said causing everyone to give him a funny look.

Janus also smiled before he yelled up the stairs, "What's wrong? Can't even handle a simple A-class mission?"

The cloaked mage was barely done with his sentence before a yellow flash erupted behind him, followed by the crack of thunder as the air was displaced at extremely high speeds. When the light died down and everyone could see clearly, what they saw shocked them to their cores.

Standing there with his fist outstretched was Laxus, but what blew everyone's minds was that Janus was just standing there with his head tilted to the side, Laxus' fist stationary where his head used to be.

'_Just how fast is he?' _Laxus wondered, surprised but not too shocked that someone dodged his fist. After all, he wasn't even trying in that last punch, anyone A-class or over should have been able to dodge it pretty easily.

However, that didn't stop the rest of the guild members from dropping their jaws and wondering just what level these new mages were on if they could compete with Laxus.

"Hey now, let's just get this test over with and then you won't have to associate with us lowly weaklings anymore yeah?" said Gale, trying to reason with Laxus before a fight broke out. After all, Gale was probably the only one in the room who knew just how much would get wrecked if Janus started fighting.

"Laxus, is this how you really treat potential members? I'm ashamed of you," said Makarov to his grandson.

"Tch, shut up old man. This guy wanted a fight so I'm going to give him one." Laxus responded before pulling a fist back for another strike and charging it with lightning.

There were only two people who saw Gale move but one second he was standing to the side of the quarreling pair and the next he was behind Laxus, holding his arm back.

"How about we actually do this mission and we can get friendly afterwards alright?" asked Gale, in a very rare show of annoyance. For the first time Makarov could actually sense magic come off of the swordsman. It was only a little bit but it confirmed him as an actual mage rather than a wandering samurai.

"Fine," said Laxus, letting the power seep out of his fist. He broke free from Gale's surprisingly strong grip and stomped over to the request board. Giving it a brief look he ripped off a mission request from towards the top of the board before making his way out of the guild.

"I guess that's our cue huh," said Gale.

"Way to state the obvious _airhead_," spoke Janus, already halfway to the door.

"Oi, wait up!" yelled Gale before sprinting after the two and leaving the guild hall staring dumbly at the retreating trio.

"Well that was interesting," stated Mirajane who had been silently watching the interactions ever since coming down from Makarov's office.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they approached the outskirts of Magnolia town, Gale spoke up, "So what mission did you take for us, anyway?"

Laxus gave an evil grin as he responded, "A group of Vulcans showed up around the town recently, and most of them are believed to be people from Magnolia who were forcibly over-taken by the beasts. The mission is to knock all of these Vulcans unconscious to save the people. No killing. I hope you are ready, 'cause this kinda mission calls for way more than just two A-class mages."

Gale only shrugged, "I don't believe in killing things anyway. There are almost always far better ways to solve a conflict than needless killing."

Laxus frowned at that as they moved deeper and deeper into the forest, "Needless killing? You sound like the old man. '_Laxus, power isn't strength' 'Laxus, treat your guild mates better' 'Laxus, go take a shower' _I can't do a damn thing without the old man preaching to me!" Realizing he was ranting, Laxus abruptly cut off while looking almost embarrassed. The group continued to walk deeper into the forest in silence, looking for any signs of Vulcan activity.

"You don't speak much, do you?" Asked Laxus suddenly, looking at Janus.

Janus only smirked, "I make a point to not speak to loud-mouthed idiots."

"Yea, he never speaks to me-Wait, what? I am not a loud-mouthed idiot!" Exclaimed Gale loudly, making Laxus look at him in irritation.

"Yes you are." Said Janus coldly, looking at Gale with disdain.

"Hey... idiots.." Said Laxus, looking all around them warily

"No I'm not!" Yelled Gale, glaring at Janus.

"Yes, you are." Said Janus again, a bit of a smirk gracing his features.

"Seriously you goddamn idiots, listen to me!" Shouted Laxus, looking at numerous figures lining the trees around them.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Screamed Gale, dashing forward in a flash and grabbing Janus's collar.

"Yes, you-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LOOK AROUND US, YOU DUMBASSES!" Roared Laxus, snapping the two out of their argument.

Gale dropped Janus quickly, as the two turned back-to-back to eye the area around them warily. Numerous white-haired Gorilla-like monster lined the area, completely encircling them in the small clearing we were in.

"What do you know, my plan to get their attention by having Gale yell loudly actually worked." Stated Janus smugly, making Laxus and Gale twitch in irritation.

"I totally knew they were there the whole time," Gale mumbled to Janus behind him.

"Sure you did, because you're _soo_ amazing at sensory magic," Janus humored Gale.

Laxus looked around into the surrounding trees and noticed how many enemies there were. _'Damn, there must be over 60 of them. My mission is only to supervise these two but this is pushing the limit on what two new members should be able to do. I guess I could jump in if things get out of hand but if what happened back at the Guild Hall was anything to go by, these two are hiding most of what they are capable of, I think it's time to see just how much.'_

"Okay you two shitstains, my mission is just to watch and make sure you don't die. Good luck," said Laxus before he vanished in a flash of light, leaving the two mystery mages back-to-back as even more Vulcans began appearing in the trees around them.

"What do you think?" asked Gale, "half and half?"

"If you think you can get that many before I do," mocked Janus.

"You're on," said Gale, who settled into a fighting stance placing his hands on his swords.

"Ready…" said Janus, pulling a large black tome from within his cloak and flicking it open expertly. His magical aura expanding outwards rapidly as he subconsciously gathered large amounts eternano from the air and converted it into extra magical energy in preparation for the oncoming fight.

Gale's normally happy go lucky grin turned feral as a steady wind started wrapping around his form, kicking up some stray leaves.

"Go!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Laxus left the two to fend for themselves he took refuge in a tree not very far from them just in case he needed to teleport in and save their worthless asses. Quickly making a thought projection he sent it to watch the fight from the shadows.

Closing his eyes, he focused on learning everything his projection learned.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Go!"

Gale disappeared in a burst of speed, the sound of swords being drawn echoing from where he was just standing.

Janus smirked at the display of agility before looking down at his spell book and picking one. His magical energy spiked even further causing the nearby stones and loose debris to levitate slightly off the ground. His hood fell off in the magical whirlwind, exposing glowing golden eyes and allowing his hair to whip around freely.

Raising a single hand towards the Vulcan forces that had started to charge at him, he incanted his spell. **"Bind and contain, enchain and restrain—chains of ice with frozen will; suffocate my opponent with unbreakable steel!" **Magical seals appeared on the ground across the entire battlefield, their blue and black glows swirling around each other in ebbing back and forth tides of color. Clenching his outstretched hand tightly, uncountable amounts of black chains made of ice exploded from the seals and wrapped around Vulcans everywhere, pulling them to the ground. The Vulcans struggled only for seconds as even more chains erupted from the ground and began to strangle them, sending every ensnared enemy into blissful unconsciousness.

Janus cut off the power to his spell when he saw that there were no more enemies to restrain. The black ice stayed tangible but was no longer moving to his will. He turned around to see Gale clicking his blades back into their sheaths as the last Vulcan he was facing fell to the ground bonelessly.

"You're slow," said Janus, gesturing behind him to all of his restrained Vulcans.

"Are you kidding me? It was a tie! Besides, I had to use the flats of my blades instead of running through all of them," cried Gale.

"You're still slow," insisted Janus, although a light smirk had somehow wormed its way onto his face.

"And you're still insufferable," mumbled Gale while shaking his head and grinning.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Laxus shook the bewilderment from his face as his thought projection finished watching the fight. These two…

While taking out around sixty Vulcans was not really a problem for someone on his level he was still rather impressed that these two had done it within thirty seconds and only one spell between them.

They both were easily A-class mages from what he had seen of them, although he definitely thought they were still hiding a lot of their skills. Not to mention that they worked extremely well together, which told him that they had been fighting together for a long time.

Maybe these two weren't as useless as he thought. They were still useless… just, less so. He was still beating one of their asses when they got back into town though.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They walked back into the guild hall, having finished taking the un-transformed Vulcans home. Laxus immediately broke off and headed for the stairs

Makarov, who had been sitting at the bar and talking to Mirajane, raised an eyebrow, "How'd it go, Laxus?"

Laxus paused and just shrugged, "They did alright I guess. Took down about sixty Vulcans by themselves. I'd say to let them join, old man." He continued walking while ignoring the outbreak of chatter that erupted after he declared the number of Vulcans. As his foot reached the first step, he tilted his body so that he could face Janus and Gale, leveling a glare at them, "I know you two are more powerful then you seem. Tomorrow, after you get settled in here… I want to fight one of you." That said, he resumed his walk up the stairs, disappearing from view.

"I think that's the nicest I've seen Laxus treat anyone in a very long time," Mirajane said from beside the Master who just nodded in thought. "Should I get the stamp Master?"

"Yes, yes. You go get the stamp while I lay down the ground rules with our two newest members," he said waving Mira off. The short statured old man stood up on his stool at the bar so he was eye level with them. "Listen up Janus and Gale, if you are going to be members of Fairy Tail you will have to understand a few things. Once you become a member Fairy Tail will be your family, understand?"

They both looked kind of uncomfortable with the thought but they nodded nonetheless.

"We do not kill in Fairy Tail."

Another nod. This time only Janus looked uncomfortable, only noticeable through the slight twitch in his eye.

"And thirdly…" Makarov emphasized it slowly causing the two mages to lean in towards him, "DO WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT. BECAUSE THAT'S—"

"THE WAY OF FAIRY TAIL MAGES!" everyone else in the room yelled out, finishing the Fairy Tail motto.

"I hope you find yourselves fitting in here, if you never need anything I'm always here or ask Mirajane, but for now I need to go find some sexy young women," he said with a lecherous wink before bouncing away.

Right as the Master Makarov left Mirajane came back holding a large stamp. Smiling brightly at them she politely asked where they wanted their stamps and in what color.

Pointing at the right side of his neck, Gale stepped forward, "Here and in a pale blue if you could please."

"Sure," said Mira before pressing the stamp to his neck. A slight glow shone from underneath the stamping tool and when the busty barmaid pulled it away the symbol of Fairy Tail colored a perfect pale blue was revealed. She turned towards Janus and raised the stamp questioningly.

"Here," the quiet and cloaked mage said, raising his right palm forward. The same hand that gestured when controlling his chains, "and in dark gray if you would be so kind."

Mira smiled and pressed the stamp to his hand, repeating the process from earlier. When pulled away another perfect replica of the Fairy Tail symbol in a dark gray color rested on his palm.

"DRINKS ON THE NEW GUYS!" Shouted Cana, mercilessly grinning as she grabbed yet another keg of beer from behind the bar area.

Noticing this, Mira's face quickly darkened and her eyes shined with a demonic light, "Cana! What have I told you about taking alcohol directly from the bar! Put that back right now and pay for your own booze! You drink so much we can't support it anymore!"

Cana frowned sadly as everyone laughed, "But the new guys will pay for it, right new guys?" She pleaded looking at Gale and Janus with puppy dog eyes.

Janus's cold glance swept over to her, "No."

Cana jumped back and cried at the utter denial, causing everyone else to mutter "So cold.."

Mira smiled as she took the keg back from Cana, "Can I get you two anything to drink?" she asked politely, gesturing to Gale and Janus.

"Got any good beer?" Asked Gale, a grin forming as Mira nodded.

"Do you have green tea?" Asked Janus, a small smile forming on his face when Mira nodded yet again.

Suddenly a crying man with very tan skin and white hair smacked Janus on the back, causing him to stumble. His glare died when he noticed the man was crying and had the Fairy Tail symbol on the left side of his neck.

"That was sooo manly! You handled Cana like a true man's man!" the crying man exclaimed, drawing a confused look from Janus.

"Who are you?" Janus asked in bewilderment, getting most of the guild to laugh.

"I'm Elfman, Mira-nee's brother! Nice to meet you, man!" Elfman exclaimed again, between sobs.

"A pleasure to meet you Elfman-san," Said Janus, allowing Elfman to shake his hand, only to wince as it was crushed in the overzealous man's hand.

While they were speaking, Gale walked closer to the bar as Mira handed him a drink with a smile. Just as he wrapped his hand around it, someone else came up next to him, "Big on your alcohol, new guy?" Asked Cana coyly, smirking as he noticed her.

"It's Gale, not new guy," Said Gale, with a twitch of his left eye, "Though I will admit that I do enjoy my alcohol. Though I try not to drink around Janus much. He really doesn't like alcohol for some reason he won't tell me."

Cana frowned and looked at Janus as he was jostled around by Elfman, causing more than a few people to laugh, "Huh, he's a weird one then. At least you can appreciate a good drink now and then, huh?" She said, giving him a wink as she grabbed his glass of beer and disappeared into the crowd.

"She stole your beer." Janus stated, having squeezed himself out of Elfman's grip and run toward the bar.

"Don't worry man, she does that to the best of us." Stated a young shirtless black-haired man, as Gale started slamming his head on the bar counter, making him stop, "Cana's reign of terror over our alcohol is absolute. I'm Gray Fullbuster, by the way."

"Ice-magic user. Uses two-handed ice-make magic to create weapons out of ice to defeat his opponent. B-rank mage." Stated Janus, as though he were reading from a book.

Gray and Gale sweatdropped at this, "Janus, remember; We don't talk about people as though they aren't here" Stated Gale, making Gray give the two a weird look.

"You two sound and seem kinda crazy, just so you know. I mean, you have Laxus all interested in you and-"

"You just took your pants off." Interrupted Janus, making Gray look down and yell in surprise.

"Damnit! HAS ANYONE SEEN MY PANTS!" He shouted to the rest of the guild, who all said no as if this was a common occurrence, "Sorry guys, I gotta go find my pants before Erza shows up!" And with that, Gray sprinted off into the mass of people as well, barreling into Elfman.

Elfman promptly yelled and shoved back, but by then Gray was gone and Elfman instead shoved over a table full of people, causing everyone to start brawling.

Gale looked on in shock as a dust cloud covered the hall, illuminated by random flashes of magic or dispersed by the random person or object that came flying out. Through all of this Mira simply watched with a smile as she served Janus his tea, making this large brawl seem as though it happened every day.

"I will make sure to add chronic stripper to Gray-san's list of information." Muttered Janus, as he sipped on his tea while taking a seat on a barstool.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Gale, pointing to the cloud of violence that was seemingly unnoticed by half of the people in the building who were still going about their business as usual.

"Oh yes, almost every day. You get used to it after a while," said Mira while she poured out another mug of beer and handed it to Gale.

"Interestingly enough, I could get used to this," Gale said as he leaned back against the bar and smiled at the friendly chaos happening in front of him.

"What's going on here!" a feminine voice rang out above the din. Immediately the entire hall stilled, Gray and Elfman were paused in mid punch, and Cana was frozen an inch from pouring more alcohol down her throat. Hell, even the fly on the wall had frozen in fear of the mage that was currently standing in the doorway, the afternoon sun causing her silhouette to be the only part of her visible.

Not sure what to think of the sudden change in the atmosphere, Gale took a loud sip from his beer and was promptly slapped in the back of the head by Janus.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"For drinking in my presence."

"Seriously? How come Cana can drink without getting hit?" Gale asked loudly, not realizing that every eye was on him for speaking out of turn when a particular person was currently standing in the doorway.

Not noticing when the silhouette stepped further in the room to reveal herself as Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail, and strongest female member of the guild, Gale continued to complain loudly about getting hit for drinking a little bit. The strong willed redhead zoned in on the raven haired male sitting at the bar who was ignoring her. And if there was one thing that Erza hated in this world, it was being ignored.

Forgetting about punishing all of the guild members who had previously drawn her ire, she made a beeline to the man who was now drinking deeply while watching the cloaked man next to him out of the corner of his eye. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips waiting for him to notice her.

It took Gale a few more seconds to finish his drink and place the empty mug on the bar behind him. Once he turned around he finally took notice of the very beautiful redhead in front of him. Looking behind her to see what was going on he also noticed that nobody had moved since they had frozen but now they were all looking at him. Or rather, he deduced, _her_. After all, who wouldn't stare at her, she was gorgeous. From her long red hair all the way down to how polished her chest armor was.

"Who are you?" she asked, interrupting his inspection of her.

"I'm Gale, who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"No." said Gale flatly.

Erza turned to Janus who was still quietly sipping his tea and ignoring the world, "Who are you?"

"I'm Janus Timesgate," he said before going back to his tea.

"Are you new members?"

"Well given the fact that you've only just met us for the first time and we both have Fairy Tail stamps, I would think that it was obvious," sniped Gale. Who was getting a tad irritated with the girl in front of him even if he did think she was hot. He ignored Janus's warning glance at him as a sliver of his magical energy seeped out when his control slipped. "But there is still the question of who the hell are you?"

Erza looked only slightly abashed before replying, "I'm Erza Scarlet, the strongest female member of Fairy Tail."

"Well then, nice to finally meet you Erza-san. I'd hate to cut our meeting short but I think that I'm going to go find somewhere to sleep for a while, that earlier mission was enough excitement for the day and it's been almost a week since I had any shuteye." Gale said while yawning. He didn't really want to ditch the girl right after meeting her but he _was_ tired.

"Earlier mission?" Erza asked, her curiosity peaked. "You took a mission on your first day?"

"Well yeah, the Master wanted to test us before we entered so we went on an A-class mission with Laxus-san. Isn't that right Janus." The reserved tea drinker just nodded.

"What?! You went on an A-class mission just as a test to join? And with Laxus too? What was Master thinking?"

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him?" said Gale, pointing over to where Makarov was trying and failing to get Levy to show him her panties.

"I think I'll do just that's," said Erza before moving over to where Makarov was without so much as a goodbye.

"Excuse me Master Makarov?" Erza spoke to get the Master's attention from off of an uncomfortable Levy.

"Ah, Erza-chan. How was your mission?"

"It went fine. I wanted to ask about the two new members at the bar."

"Ah yes, Gale-san and Janus-san. They seem to be fitting in well already don't they."

"They're super strong too!" said Levy, blushing when Makarov and Erza's attention shifted to her. "Well they are, aren't they? They impressed Laxus-san enough for him to say that they can join the guild. And they took out sixty Vulcans on their very first mission! And now one of them is going to fight Laxus-san tomorrow. There's even a rumor that they are secretly part of the Ten Wizard Saints and were sent here to stop Fairy Tail from blowing stuff up." Levy finished breathlessly, her face flushed.

"When did that rumor start?" asked Makarov, a little worried about the speed with which rumors were sprouting up about his new children.

"Oh, uh…" Levy looked embarrassed, "that's just what I think the rumor should be right now."

"Well, regardless of any future rumors. I think that our newest additions will prove to be very beneficial to the guild in the coming years and that they haven't even begun to show us what they can really to if their suppressed magical reserves are anything to go by," said Makarov contemplatively.

"I only sense a slight magical presence coming off of the one named Janus and it is not very big," said Erza. "The other one doesn't even feel magical. I doubt he could even touch me in battle."

The old master began chuckling as he glanced over at the new boys. "Oh Erza-chan, do you really doubt me on this? I have been around mages for longer than everyone in this room has been alive. I can sense that both of those boys hold magical power equal or even greater than that of Laxus. I bet that we haven't even seen the beginning of what they are capable of."

"If you knew they were that strong to begin with why would you let them join the guild? They might have less than noble intentions towards us," asked Erza. "These two are already old enough to have developed their own beliefs on how magic is supposed to work and the ethics involved in accepting missions. They might even be willing to kill people..." explained Erza, trying to get the Master to understand her concern.

"That is the reason that I gave them a test mission with Laxus in the first place, my child. Laxus didn't take them out in order to observe their skill levels. He took them out to see what kind of morals they hold, and whatever Laxus saw in them was good enough for them to pass. Besides, I see that both of those boys have had a rough past, however much they both try to hide it," explained Makarov, putting Erza's concerns to rest.

"Okay Master, I'll trust in your judgment, but that doesn't mean that they won't have to pass my tests too."

"For now, that's all I ask Erza.-chan"

Levy looked back and forth between the two, feeling a little awkward at hearing such a deep conversation between Makarov and Erza about the two newest mages. Feeling the need to disrupt the serious atmosphere she decided to ask Erza a question, "Are you going to watch one of them fight Laxus-san tomorrow, Erza-san?"

"Yes, I suppose I should be there in case I need to stop Laxus from killing one of them," said Erza in her usual serious way.

"I'm so excited! I hope that Janus-san gets to fight tomorrow. I want to see what his magic looks like. I guess you probably want to see how Gale-san uses those swords of his though, huh?"

"Gale-san has swords?" asked Erza a slight edge of excitement now present in her voice.

"Yeah, didn't you see the two katana leaning against the bar behind him?"

"No I didn't, but now I want to see just how good this new guy is with his swords," said Erza, who was looking at Gale with a renewed interest..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A couple hours later and the crazy induction party was finally winding down.

"I suppose I should _actually_ go find somewhere to sleep now. Are you going to be alright if I head out Janus?" Gale asked his traveling partner.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm going to stay and drink a little more of this tea."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm going to go find a tree." Gale said before he stumbled out the door, leaving Janus at the counter.

Janus silently watched everyone slowly leave, patiently sipping his hot tea down. Mira had long since left the counter to start cleaning up the rest of the hall by herself, leaving him alone at the bar.

"Oi, Mira-nee! I'm heading out, see you at home!" Called out Elfman as he stepped out the door, leaving Janus alone with Makarov and Mira.

"Sorry to make you clean all of this mess up by yourself, Mira-chan, but I need to go finish up my reports to the council before tomorrow. Janus-san, I look forward to seeing how you and the rest of my children get along tomorrow; Goodnight." Said Makarov, walking out of the hall and presumably heading towards his office.

"It's no problem Master, I'll have this all cleaned up before I go home, don't worry!" Mira shouted back.

As Mira resumed working by herself, Janus couldn't help but notice exactly how much destruction had been caused and how much work she had to do, "Mira-san," He called quietly, getting her attention, "Would you like some help cleaning that up?"

Mira looked surprised at the question, making Janus wonder if anyone had ever offered to help her out before, "Oh. Thank you Janus-san! That would be a great help! Do you think you could grab the broom over in the corner and sweep up the table fragments over there?"

Janus nodded, silently grabbing the broom and beginning to sweep up as asked. The two worked swiftly but quietly, not speaking or talking much, yet an unspoken agreement seemed to have come between the two as they efficiently cleaned the whole room in an hour.

Mira smiled as they glanced at the now perfect room, "Thank you Janus-san, this normally takes me a lot longer to clean up. Is there any way I can pay you back?" She said sweetly, smiling at Janus.

Janus nodded, "Make me another cup of tea. Please."

"I can do that, easy!" Mira smiled again and walked back to the bar, Janus following her and sat back down in the barstool he was sitting on earlier. Janus silently watched her as she took out a teapot and started mixing a variety of herbs and spices, along with sugar.

"Do you mind if I ask what made you want to join Fairy Tail?" Asked Mira, glancing back at him as she started adding water to the teapot.

"About three years ago, just after I met Gale, I got into a really bad fight. Gale and I were both left nearly lifeless and probably would have died if we hadn't been saved by a man who happened to see us fight," Janus started to explain, Mira looking at him as she waited for the tea to boil, "That man saved the life of both Gale and I, and then taught us a lesson on strength and how to use it." He seemingly finished, looking upwards at the ceiling.

"But why did that make you want to join Fairy Tail?" Asked Mira, her previous question seemingly unanswered.

Janus smiled at her, "Oh, sorry. Got caught up in the memory. The man that saved us.. His name was Gildarts Clive. He told us that if we ever need to look for a reason to use our strength we should join Fairy Tail. That it would give a good reason."

Mira's eyes grew wide in shock at his explanation, "You mean you've met Gildarts? He's probably the strongest person in our guild aside from master. Three years ago he left on his 100 year mission- You must have met him just a little bit after he left. How lucky."

The teapot started to whistle at this point, making Mira quickly pour the water out and into the cup she had prepared earlier. She handed Janus the steaming teacup silently, though she did stare into his eyes, making him blush a little at the prolonged eye contact. Janus quickly closed his eyes as he sipped on his tea opening them to see Mira leaning on the bar to his right, staring out at the empty guild hall.

"Fairy Tail really is a great place," Mira said nostalgically, her eyes seemingly spaced out as she stared forward.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question in return, Mira-san?" Asked Janus, sipping down his tea as he turned to look at the empty guild hall.

"A question for a question, fair enough," Said Mira cheerfully, nodding.

"I can clearly sense your magical power, even though it feels locked away. Why is it exactly that you are the bartender here when clearly you are so much more capable?" Asked Janus, his ability to sense magic clearly revealing Mira to be an S-class mage to him.

Mira immediately frowned and looked downwards, her eyes watering a little, "Two years ago there was an incident in which my little sister was taken from us. I haven't been able to use my powers since then."

"Oh, I'm sorry! You didn't have to answer, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Exclaimed Janus quickly, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of Mira crying in front of him.

Mira started to giggle at his panicked expression, making her watery eyes dry, "You seem like a good person Janus, I'm happy you joined Fairy Tail." She said brightly, making Janus blush slightly at her happy expression.

Janus stifled a yawn that slipped out, causing Mira to look at him questioningly, " Where did you plan on sleeping tonight, Janus-kun?"

To tired to notice the change in suffix, Janus merely shrugged, "I actually just thought I'd sleep here, "He said, gesturing to the empty guild hall, "It's not like Gale and I have a place of residence yet, though I doubt Gale would want one anyway. He's too restless." He said carelessly, making Mira laugh at his remark about Gale.

"The incident that took away my sister has always left a room in the Strauss household empty. I've kept it clean in case Lisanna ever came back somehow… But, if you would like, you could spend the night there? I'd hate to make such a fine gentleman sleep on the floor," Said Mira while sticking her tongue out at him, making him blush yet again.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden.. I'd hate to trouble you like that. That room must clearly mean something special to you," Evasively stated Janus as he waved his arms about nervously, making Mira smile.

"It's no trouble at all," Mira stated in a way that meant her word would be absolute on the matter.

"Ah-h.. O-okay then." Stuttered out Janus nervously, wondering why his weakness had to be something so terrible.

"We'll go after you finish your tea," Mira stated finally, as Janus nodded in compliance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Janus walked into the Strauss household, he couldn't help but notice how clean it was, or how loud Elfman's snoring was. Mira smiled at him as he took his shoes off, "I'll show you to your room, Janus-kun."

Janus nodded sleepily, following Mira down the hallway that the snoring was coming from, he lazily walked into the doorway she was pointing towards. Entering the room, he was quickly surprised at how colorful it was, and how many stuffed animals were on the bed.

Mira seemed to notice his surprise, "Sorry about all the stuffed animals and pink, Lisanna loved them. Anyway, rest up. I'll wake you up early in the morning since I'm always the first one to get to the guild in the morning, aside from master."

"Thank you again, it looks much nicer than a wooden floor," Janus said, trying to make a joke.

Mira giggled, "It better look nicer than the floor. Goodnight!" She closed the door behind her, leaving him to dive into the mass of stuffed animals.

"Goodnight," Janus murmured back, blackness quickly overcoming his vision.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mirajane and Janus arrived at an empty Guild Hall the next morning where Janus took up residence at the his previous spot at the bar and ordered a simple breakfast and some tea, all of which Mira was happy to make for her new houseguest.

As she was making his breakfast the Guild Hall began to fill rapidly with the tired faces of Guild members who began taking seats and ordering breakfast for themselves. Soon enough a plate was pushed in front of the blue haired mage.

"Thank you Mira-san. I'm impressed by the sheer amount of work you do for everyone here. Though I will admit I'm surprised by the amount of early risers. I had assumed after brawling so much last night, mostly everyone would sleep in," said Janus, tilting his head to look at the large amount of drowzy members filling the hall. The sight of Gray in his pajama pants made him snicker a little.

"Ah, well this many people this early is rather unusual. I wonder why everyone's here." Mira addressed the last part to no one in particular.

"That would be because Laxus and the new guys never said what time their fight would be. So instead of sleeping in and risking the chance of missing it, everyone woke up early just in case they had it right away this morning," said Cana from her usual place down the bar.

"Oh, well that explains it then," said Mira who then went back to getting everyone's breakfast orders finished.

"So Janus-san, who is going to fight Laxus-san today?" Levy asked, walking up to the bar and taking a seat next to the cloaked mage.

"I am also curious as to who will be fighting today," said Erza, her mask of stoic indifference present as usual.

Janus took a short glance behind him and realized that almost everyone was waiting for his answer, even Laxus was looking down from the second floor balcony. Not realizing that his voice had slipped into a monotone and sounded as if he was reciting from a book Janus began to speak.

"I do not wish to fight today. Helping Mira-san out last night was enough excitement for a while. I believe the honor of testing Laxus's strength will fall on Gale," Janus managed to finish before going back to his tea and trying to ignore the mass amounts of attention. He didn't notice the gleam that had entered Erza's eyes when he told them that Gale would fight, nor the look of disappointment that flashed across Levy's.

"Okay, looks like we'll just have to wait for Gale to get here then," said Elfman. The only one who saw Janus's sardonic grin was Mira who sent him a questioning look.

"Don't hold your breath," he mumbled back in answer.

A few hours passed and many members of the Guild were happy that they were allowed to wake up fully before the fight happened. And now that everyone was wide awake, they all were waiting for Gale to show up so that he could fight.

Only he hadn't shown up yet… and it was noon.

This was grating on a few peoples nerves, two in particular. Laxus since he wanted to fight someone and prove to everyone he was still the strongest. And Erza, who was literally looking at the door every thirty seconds expecting to see Gale walk through.

"Is something wrong Erza?" Levy asked, noticing the red headed warrior's agitation.

"Yes, being this late to a scheduled meeting is extremely irresponsible. It is not becoming of a mage to be late. If this was a mission, being late could determine whether or not it is a success or failure."

"Are you sure there's no other reason you're so impatient today?" Levy continued to question Titania.

Erza turned and gave Levy a level look, "Not that I can think of, should there be?"

"U-uh, no. No it's fine. Just forget I asked in the first place." Levy stuttered out at Erza's intimidating demeanor.

Levy quickly looked around for another person to talk to and was only able to spot Janus who was sitting beside her with his eyes closed.

"Uhm, Janus-san, do you mind if I ask you about your magic?" Levy asked shyly drawing irritated looks from Droy and Jet, who were sitting at their normal table.

Janus glanced at her with a curious look, before shrugging, "I suppose I can share some facts about my magic" He said, making Mira smile and lean in.

Janus reached into his cloak and pulled out a large black tome, making almost everyone wonder where he kept it, "I, like Gray-san, use ice-magic to create various objects. Unlike Gray-san, who projects an image in his head and then creates it by shaping magic in his hands, I shape my ice with words and magic."

"Words?" Asked Levy, a scholarly gleam shining in her eyes.

"I invoke an _aria _from my tome here," Janus gestured to the large black book in front of him, "And as I invoke it, my magic gives it it's shape."

"So, you form elemental-type magic by using words instead of shaping it specifically? My solid-script magic actually follows the same type of guidelines, though in a much less complicated manner- I only use single words to form my spells, not entire verses," Levy said softly, sounding rather disappointed in herself.

"Don't think bad of yourself for it- Think of it this way; Even though your spells use single words, that single word can attack or defend, I have to say an entire verse in order to attack or defend. While less powerful, your magic is a lot faster and more versatile than mine," Said Janus, making Levy smile and nod in self-confidence, which made most of the guild aside from Laxus smile as well.

Erza couldn't help but twitch as Janus sipped tea and talked with Levy and Mirajane as though he had been here for a lot longer, especially when they were still waiting for Gale to show up. Having had enough as everyone laughed again, she got infuriated and couldn't take it anymore, "I'm going to go and look for Gale-san! He should be here by now!" Erza exclaimed, drawing a nod from Laxus and making everyone else in the guild hall to jump.

Erza was out the door in a flash.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Making her way through Magnolia Erza looked everywhere she could. Giving up on finding the reclusive swordsman she resigned herself to going back to the Guild and waiting until Gale got there. _'Who knows, maybe he arrived there while I was looking for him.'_

She was outside of the Guild building and let out a final sigh, looking up into the sky and shaking her head something caught her eye. Focusing in on something that seemed out of place on one of the higher tree branches she noticed a leg, long black hair, and what could only be the sheaths of two swords all dangling into the air. _'No way! He was there this whole time? Right above all of us!'_ For some reason this made her even angrier at the swordsman for being late.

Requiping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor she flew up to the high branch and found Gale Alldire, gently sleeping on one of the highest tree branches. Feeling he deserved what was about to come Erza gathered air into her lungs and yelled.

"GALE!"

Gale immediately woke and tried to follow his reflex to roll over into a crouch and draw a sword, the only problem was that there was no ground for him to roll over onto. Resulting in him comically falling off of the branch and screaming like a little girl while he fell.

Erza panicked, thinking that he was going to die from falling from such a distance when she didn't sense any magical power being used to stop himself. Going into a dive Erza was determined to catch him and rectify her mistake but in her mind she already knew it was too late.

To her surprise and pleasure, Gale started to slow down as he was nearing the ground and landing softly. Unfortunately Erza was pushing the limits of her speed trying to catch up in time to save him, inadvertently putting herself on a crash course heading straight for him. Yelling out and trying to slow down as much as possible, she threw her arms up and braced for impact.

Instead of crashing horribly into the earth and feeling the immense pain of shattered limbs, she felt the warm embrace of two arms catching her a few feet from the ground, and the strength in them that was needed to slow her down to stationary within the span it took to land.

Opening her eyes she looked up and met the bright blue of Gale's eyes that were sparkling with mirth.

Erza could guess at what happened. Somehow Gale had jumped over ten feet off of the ground, caught her, maneuvered her into a bridal style carry, and stopped her falling momentum, all before she splattered onto the ground.

"Nice wakeup call there Erza-hime. I wasn't really expecting that from you of all people." Gale said, still holding her.

"Put me down… please," was all Erza could get out through her embarrassment at being caught by somebody she was pissed at less than a minute ago. Not to mention that she was the cause of his fall and her dive in the first place.

Placing the red head, whose face now matched her hair, down. Gale asked, "so I'm assuming you wanted me for something?"

"Uhm, yes. I was actually looking for you so that you could start your spar against Laxus-san. The entire guild has been waiting for you since early this morning." Erza told him, still not meeting his eyes.

"This morning? What time is it?" the raven haired man asked.

Instantly feeling her embarrassment leave her and her anger return at the tardy swordsman, Erza walked up to him and started poking him in the chest as she spoke, "It is already a few hours after lunch! What were you doing all this time! Do you even realize how irresponsible it is to be late to prearranged meetings! In a real world mission it might even lead to the deaths of your comrades! Do you think that your comrades are worth a few extra hours of sleep?" Erza was just getting started when she felt a hand take a firm grip on the finger that was poking Gale in the chest with every pointed sentence.

"Are you finished yet Titania?" asked Gale as he held her finger, preventing it from poking him painfully in the chest again. "I don't appreciate0 being yelled at for no reason other than your impatience with some tardiness." There was a seriousness in his gaze that caught Erza's eye, making her lock gazes with him. Gale held her eyes for a minute before letting the hand go. "You need to lighten up Scarlet-san, I'm not some new member who you can bully into submission. Unlike them, I'll fight back," he told her.

Erza watched wide-eyed as the man she knew absolutely nothing about, turned back into the smiling, loudmouthed idiot she had seen last nigh—having a good time and yelling loudly with everyone else in the Guild.

"Being so serious all of the time isn't healthy Erza-san, trust me," he said as a parting shot before walking through the doors of the Guild Hall.

A few seconds later Erza could hear shocked gasps and what was clearly Gale's voice yelling, "LAXUS, get your ass out here so I can kick it into next week!"

* * *

Author's Note

Well that's a wrap up on the first chapter. Hope everyone liked it. Next chapter will have a lot of fighting, and Gale will finally reveal what kind of magic he uses.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Good? Bad? Ugly? Tear-jerking? Side-splitting? Tell us in a review what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sinclair here. Thanks to anyone who's managed to read our first chapter. Slight delay on Fenrir's part, but it was a reasonable excuse.

Anyway, neither I nor Fenrir own Fairy Tail. My hero, Hiro Mashima does.  
We only own Janus and Gale. (Janus is better!)  
Anyway, Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Fairy Tail- Chapter 2

"I'm going to go and look for Gale-san! He should be here by now!" Erza exclaimed, drawing a nod from Laxus and making everyone else in the guild jump.

Erza was out the door in a flash.

Everyone in the guild hall released a breath they didn't know they'd been holding as Erza disappeared from view, releasing some of the tension that had been present during their wait. The red-head had been waiting by the bar and glaring at anything that passed through the door, frightening many members of Fairy Tail who didn't want to make the Titania mad.

"Is Erza-san normally like this?" asked Janus, looking at Mira who was humming to herself while washing the dishes. Levy had contented herself by reading his tome while sitting next to him, making the occasional thoughtful noise.

"No, Erza's usually a little more controlled and more serious than this. I think she's actually really excited to see another user of sword-magic in action, but she's trying really hard to contain her excitement and maintain her stoic attitude. That's probably why her actions seemed a little different than how you would think she behaves," Answered Mira, dutifully drying the plate she had just finished washing.

"There are no other sword-magic users in Fairy Tail?" Asked Janus mildly surprised, having assumed by the sheer amount of members that another one would use some type of sword based magic.

"Our Titania's the only one," Said Mira playfully, putting away the dish she had finished drying with a sigh, "Though to be honest, I think she doesn't like you for some reason. I've known Erza a long time, and when she first got a good look at you yesterday her eyes flashed with recognition and anger, before fading away to confusion. Maybe you remind her of someone?"

Janus frowned, "Oh, come on! How many blue-haired, black-cloaked male mages can there be in this world? Especially ones that Erza has a major grudge against?" He asked, before laughing at Mira's thoughtful face.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The time had passed quickly afterward, everyone eagerly awaiting the return of Erza with Gale so that they could see what would undoubtedly be the best fight any of them would see for a long time. A relative silence had been kept, somewhat making Janus think of the calm before a storm.

It was only a few seconds after his fleeting thought that Gale threw open the doors of the Guild Hall, arms wide and with a mischievous grin on his face.

"LAXUS, get your ass out here so I can kick it into next week!" Gale's voice echoed out in the now silent hall, causing everyone inside to jump up excitedly as they all rushed to get out to the back of the guild as quickly as possible.

Janus had waited for Mira to finish up, causing them to be the last ones out, along with Levy whom Janus had to politely tap on the shoulder in order to get her attention. She had been completely absorbed in his tome, making him laugh a little.

The backyard of Fairy Tail was a large plain extending out towards a beach, making Janus realize that the entire area was probably for moments like this—friendly spars and training between members. Everyone had formed a large circle, which Gale patiently stood in the middle of, grinning like an idiot and looking towards the second floor balcony on the outside of the building.

"C'mon Laxus! I thought you were so eager for this-!"

A bolt of lightning cut Gale off mid-sentence, as it arced from the second floor and slammed into the middle of the circle only a few feet away from Gale. The sudden amount of light made most of the guild close their eyes, and when they opened them Laxus was standing there.

"I thought you might have chickened out and run away," said Laxus, smirking a bit at Gales frown.

"No no, I just overslept a little. It took an angel with red hair to wake me up," Responded Gale winking in Erza's direction, causing her to frown at him.

"Get on with the fight already!" yelled out Gray, making everyone else yell in agreement with him.

Gale sighed and looked over at Laxus. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me! I've been looking forward to this since yesterday. There's no way in hell you're going to bail on me now!"

"Alright then, remember that this was you're idea when you are humiliated in front of everyone." Gale said before his entire demeanor shifted, causing a few in the crown to raise an eyebrow.

His normal playful gaze had turned much darker, almost a scowl. As his hands lowered to his swords, his body hunched slightly and his long black hair cast the top half of his face into shadow, obscuring the view of his usually joy filled eyes.

A quiet wind blew across the battlefield, making Gale smirk evilly.

In that same moment Laxus disappeared into a bolt of lightning and instantly reappeared behind Gale, his lightning charged fist slamming into the swordsman's back and bouncing him across the plain where he landed in a mess of his own limbs.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh dear, I hope he's not hurt. Maybe letting someone new go against an S-class like Laxus was a mistake," said Mira on the sidelines.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Gale has a habit of letting first time opponents get the opening hit on him just to gauge their strength before he starts battling," Janus said, putting her fears to rest and making Erza look at him sideways.

"Is he really that strong? He hasn't even drawn his weapons yet," asked Titania. She looked back at Gale who was still lying there.

"Heh, if Gale went all out he could probably destroy Laxus-san in a minute or two, the only reason he can't do that is because most of his moves are strong enough to kill the opponent. I'm assuming he hasn't drawn his swords or pulled out any really strong attacks yet since he doesn't want to hurt anyone." Janus explained.

"Well if Gale-san is so strong how do your spars with him go? Does he still hold back when you two train?" asked a curious Levy who was still cradling his tome in her arms.

Janus looked at the bluenette and gave her a smile before looking back at the fight. "In all of my fights with Gale,—which have become too numerous to count over our years of traveling together—even when we go all out, we have never yet discovered who is stronger. Every battle we've had ends in a stalemate. I'm sure that I might be able to defeat him at some point but the magic involved would most likely kill me in the process. So to answer your question, Gale and I are what you could call equal opposites."

"Really? That's amazing!" said Levy who now had stars in her eyes and was looking up at Janus excitedly. "It's like a real life eternal rivalry. The perfect example immovable object meeting the unstoppable force. I can't wait to see a spar between you two!"

"You probably would need a new Magnolia town after one of our fights. They tend to get a little out of hand ever since we decided to pick up our training after our joint loss to _him_."

"I have yet to see any indication that you are both as strong as you claim to be," Erza said derisively.

Janus glanced out of the corner of his eye at her before looking back towards the fight. Gale was finally standing back up, a manic grin spread across his face.

"Well I'd suggest you pay attention then Titania-san, this fight is just about to begin."

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ha! What's with that speed? That was nothing compared to how you were moving yesterday!" Laxus laughed at Gale's prone form.

Gale shifted on the ground, _'Geez, that was harder than I thought it would be,' _thought Gale. He shifted on the ground a little more to see if anything hurt. _'No broken ri__bs, spine's still intact, altogether I'm good, but I definitely won't be able to just take this guy easy anymore."_

Slowly rising, Gale leveled a glare at Laxus. That glare slowly morphed into a smile…

"What are you all happy about? I just punched you into yesterday fucker," Laxus was clearly a little pissed that his first hit hadn't done more.

Gale made a show of cracking his back before responding. "I'm just happy that you're strong enough to hurt me a little. It means you won't mind if I return the favor," he finished before his image seemed to fade out.

'_An afterimage?' _was the only thing Laxus could think before a burst of pain in his back registered and then he was sent flying in a very similar way to how he had sent Gale flying previously. The difference though was that before Laxus hit the ground he vanished in a burst of light and reappeared standing a few feet from where he would have hit the dirt. He looked completely unharmed, the only sign anything had happened was the scowl on his face.

Laxus looked back to where he was launched from and saw a smug Gale lowering his clenched fist.

"Tch, what was that? I didn't feel anything," Laxus taunted.

"Unfortunately hand-to-hand really isn't my thing. I can safely say I'm much better with these," said Gale, patting the hilt of one of his swords.

"Then why don't you use them, I promise you I can handle it," Laxus taunted again, his tone becoming mocking.

"Well if you're sure…" Gale reached for his left hip, both of his hands eventually grasping a hilt. He slowly drew them out, the sound of sharp metal sliding along the hardened wood of the sheaths sounding a little different to each individual present. To some it sounded like an ominous death sentence, to Laxus it seemed like the beginning of a whole new fight, and to a certain red head it sounded like the moaning of two lovers.

When the sound stopped Gale stood with a katana displayed proudly in each hand with his arms outstretched. The sword in his right hand had the white handle but the blade itself was a matte black, seeming to suck in all the light around it. In the other hand, the black handled blade was the opposite, gleaming with a silver sheen and making the very air around it brighter.

A very loud gasp the exclamation of "How?!" put a pause to the dramatics and drew the attention of everyone from the fight and onto the armored Erza Scarlet whom was the one that yelled out.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How?" asked Erza with a genuinely surprised look on her face. She completely ignored all of the attention she had drawn, her gaze focused intensely upon Gale, "How did you get those blades? I thought they were lost!" Her outburst essentially stopped the fight in its tracks as even Laxus was now curious to hear Erza's explanation.

"Those are the blades of Muramasa and Masamune. Both of them were famous sword mages that had their own followings. Muramasa developed an aggressive battle style and loved to fight and kill things while Masamune only fought to keep the peace. They were said to have created a special blade before they died, each being unbreakable and non-dulling. They honored their rivalry even in death by coloring the handles of their blades opposite their beliefs, Muramasa having a white handle and Masamune a black one. They were the Yin-Yang of sword mythology and two of the greatest sword mages to ever have lived." Erza finished her speech reverently, respect clearly showing in her eyes.

"You know so much about swords princess, kinda turns me on," said Gale, a hint of mischief entering his eyes and speech patterns as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"That still doesn't explain why you have them though!" shouted Erza, a slight flush creeping up her armor covered neck.

"It's a long story for another time. Maybe over dinner, your treat of course princess," said Gale before he turned back to Laxus, shifting his grip on his katana.

"Don't think that just because you have some fancy butcher knives that I'm going to be scared of you," warned Laxus.

"Wouldn't dream of it big guy," said Gale.

"Boys," was the dramatic sigh that Janus heard from Mira beside him. Janus just rolled his eyes.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gale charged forward, his speed making him a blur to most of the crowd, but Laxus was easily able to keep up. Gale brought one of his swords in for a slash, deliberately toning down his speed so that he didn't cut into Laxus too deeply.

To his pleasant surprise his blade was stopped…by Laxus open palm which was crackling with visible electricity. "Look you asshole, no more holding back. I'm not some pansy ass weakling who can't take a punch or two. You're blades won't cut me, and if they do then I deserved it for letting you do it. Besides, I'm sure your skilled enough with those blades that even if you did manage to injure me that you could aim for somewhere non-vital. Am I right?" asked Laxus who was still blocking Gales attack.

Gale looked into Laxus determined eyes for a minute before nodding slightly. Both warriors jumped back and put a little space between them. The entire atmosphere seemed to become charged with electricity and a higher level of anticipation as both fighters could be seen gathering themselves.

At some unseen signal both fighters disappeared from view. The sound of flesh blocking steel rang out a few times before they reappeared again. After only a second they disappeared again. When they reappeared this time, Gale was behind Laxus and poised to strike. Seemingly without any hesitation Gale plunged one of his swords into Laxus, back. Small gasps echoed through the audience.

Surprisingly there was no blood as Laxus body had turned into lightning around Gales blade, allowing it to phase through him harmlessly. Gale on the other hand wasn't uninjured. With a loud shout of pain he stumbled backwards. His hands were shaking violently and sparks were visible along the lengths of his katana.

Laxus turned to him smirking triumphantly. "How'd you like the feel of my lightning body? A tad shocking isn't it?"

"Ha, this is nothing. Except for a small enhancement to my speed I haven't started using any magic. And like you said, you can handle it right?" said Gale before flicking both of his swords as if he was trying to get some invisible liquid off. Immediately fire flared to life surrounding Muramasa while a visible hurricane of wind sprouted from Masamune. His body free of the paralyzing electricity Gale crouched down. Without warning the earth behind the black haired swordsman was ripped apart and Gale shot forward at Laxus at an extreme speed. Nearing Laxus position Gale crossed his swords in an 'X' position before slashing down.

An explosion of wind and fire collided with Laxus and this time the blonde lightning user was sent flying without hope of changing into lightning. His body tore a plough through the earth when he landed, leaving a long trench stretching across the battlefield.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That was amazing," said Levy.

"It was definitely strong, as the Legendary Yin-Yang Blades should be," said Erza in a cold voice, but Levy was still able to notice the excited gleam in her eyes as she observed the battle. "Maybe I'll ask Gale-san for a spar after this." Erza stated, completely missing the knowing look exchanged between Janus, Mira, and Levy.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gale stood alone on the field of battle, his swords at his sides and peering into the dust cloud Laxus had kicked up when he dug into the earth. A small light seemed to flash within the cloud but Gale couldn't see very clearly.

"RAIRYUU NO HOUKOU!(Lightning Dragon's Roar)" Laxus voice bellowed out from directly above Gale, as a powerful bolt of lightning shot downwards at incredible speed and made the surrounding area seem dark in comparison.

Gale didn't even have time to blink before the high speed lightning attack hit Gale directly, sending him crashing to the ground and causing a small explosion to occur, and covering everything in smoke. Everyone stood in shocked silence as one of Laxus most powerful attacks was showcased.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Laxus-san is a Dragon Slayer?" Janus asked Mira in complete shock, his eyes wide as he saw his longtime friend slam into the ground.

"It's sort of a secret in the guild. But I guess Laxus doesn't feel like keeping it a secret anymore," Said Mira worriedly, pushing the hem of her dress down as the wind seemed to shift and pick up strength, "You don't think that he actually hurt Gale-san, do you?"

The wind was getting even stronger now, throwing more debris in the air than was already there from Laxus' explosion. Skirts were being blown up and the guys in the audience were treated to an impromptu show, much to their delight. However, some had noticed that the wind was unusually strong all of a sudden. Erza was among these few and she narrowed her eyes as she tried to see what was happening inside the giant smoke cloud.

Janus shook his head, showing that he wasn't worried in the slightest, "Actually, I'm less worried now than I have been this whole fight." He said, smirking as the wind pushed his hood off his head.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Laxus grinned as he landed, ignoring the wind and admiring the small explosion that he made, "Had enough yet, dumbass? 'Cause I'm barely getting started!" He shouted, enjoying the surprised looks on most of his guildmates faces.

The smoke created by his roar suddenly was blown away by a fierce gust, revealing Gale standing there, green magical power bleeding off of him as the winds roared around his frame, the tatters of his shirt flapping wildly and exposing most of his toned upper body. His swords were hanging limply from his hands, his arms down at his sides.

"You want a roar, huh?" Gale asked darkly, his pronounced canine teeth suddenly seeming to get longer and his hair wilder.

'_There's no fucking way…'_ Laxus thought, but his mind kept telling him that all of the signs were there

"Then I'll give you a roar. FURYUU NO HOUKOU!(Wind Dragon's Roar)" Gale screamed.

'_He's a god damn dragon slayer…'_

A raging cyclone of an uncountable number of small wind blades shot from Gale's mouth and hit Laxus straight on, whirling him around and sending him flying backwards through the crowd until he hit a tree, forcing him to take the rest of the attack while pinned against it.

Laxus fell to the ground at the base of the tree his was pinned against. _'Another freaking dragon slayer, and a wind one at that. Lightning is weak against wind, no wonder he could stand after my roar.__'_

A burning anger erupted inside of Laxus. He was not going to lose this fight, no matter the cost. This was no longer a friendly spar to him. It had turned into a battle of pride. The pride of a Dragon Slayer. If that meant that he would have to hurt Gale more than what was usually allowed in a friendly test of strength, so be it. The Lightning Dragon Slayer jumped to his feet. A look of heavy concentration on his face.

Gale stood across from him, his swords back at the ready. _'Wow, not many can stand up to my roar. Granted, it wasn't at full power but still... maybe I can let loose even more with this guy.' _The newly revealed Wind Dragon Slayer thought to himself.

Both mages began to move towards each other at a walking pace, which soon turned into a run, and eventually an all out sprint. Just as they were about to collide and resume battle, a giant hand slammed into the earth between them.

Both of them were to slow to stop their momentum and ended up bouncing off of the enlarged appendage painfully. Before either of them could cry out at who had stopped the battle Makarov's booming voice rattled in their rib cages.

"Enough! This spar is over. It's clearly about to go beyond what it should and I will not have any of my children beating each other into critical condition." Makarov yelled, obviously directing his words more to Laxus than Gale.

"Damn you old man. This fight isn't over." Laxus yelled at his grandfather angrily, his fists sparking in agitation.

"It's over because I said it's over. Do not allow anger to cloud your judgment Laxus. It will lead you down a dark and lonely path," said Makarov, his words almost pleading for his emotionally distant grandson to understand.

Laxus let out a roar of frustration before turning into a bolt of lightning and flashing away into the distance. A few seconds later, a slight rumble in the earth and a distant dust cloud signaled that Laxus was letting out some pent up emotions on the forest surrounding Magnolia.

Makarov looked into the distance and let out a heavy sigh before turning back to a confused looking Gale.

"What's up Jiji? Why'd you stop the fight? I was just starting to have some fun." Gale said, sheathing his swords with a dramatic flourish, extinguishing the wind and fire as he did so.

"I could see in Laxus eye's that he was about to take this far beyond a spar. Lately I have been seeing the resolve to kill in Laxus, and it is not something that I can accept. The very tenets of Fairy Tail state that we do not kill other human beings." Makarov explained.

"Bah, I could've handled it easy enough. It wouldn't have been the first time someones tried to kill me," said Gale with a quick sideways glance at Janus. Makarov followed his his glance and saw Janus talking with Mirajane in pleasant conversation.

He looked back at Gale who was picking at the leftover pieces of his shirt. "Yes, well be that as it may I will not allow it in my own backyard. Although, your willingness to accept a life and death battle sparks my curiosity about you and your friends pasts. I've seen they way you look at things when you think no one is watching. Both you and Janus may hide it well, you with your feigned happy go lucky attitude and Janus by cutting himself off from all of those who he doesn't deem worthy, but I can still see that you both have survived through a hard past."

Gale's mouth was hanging open as this old man slowly picked apart both his and Janus's personalities. "How-" started Gale before cutting himself off and shaking his head in defeat. A defeated smirk on his face. "Whatever Makarov-san." He said, starting to walk back towards the guild.

A call from the small titan magic user behind him made him pause. "I'm not one to pry into other peoples lives Gale. I think that every person is allowed a new start at some point and I believe that Fairy Tail offers that to many mages. But just know that if you ever need to talk to someone who will do his best to understand that my door is always open. For you or Janus-san. Stop by my office later today actually, I'll officially give you a rank based on your performance today."

Gale continued walking away, a second passed and he lifted his arm up over his shoulder. "I'll see you later Jiji," the swordsman called back.

Even though he couldn't see his face, the old Master could hear the smile through his words, causing a smile of his own to come over his features. That smile quickly changed to a frown as he realized just what Gale had called him. "Jiji! Who are you calling Jiji!" yelled Makarov, but Gale was already back inside the guild building. "Geez, what's with Dragon Slayers and calling me Jiji," he ground out as his gaze wandered over the broken remains of his training field. "Now who is going to fix this?"

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Gale-san was rather impressive don't you think?" Asked Mira, watching him walk back into the guild. Most of the crowd had also started to shuffle back in, disappointed with how the fight had ended so abruptly.

"Gale did alright, I suppose. I tire of his constant urge to show off his power by taking unnecessary blows and the like, but with his increased regeneration, I can understand why he hardly worries." Said Janus, frowning at Gale's retreating figure.

"But he managed to keep up with Laxus-san! He's practically the second-strongest member of Fairy Tail!" said Levy loudly, clearly excited from watching the fight, "And that means you could probably fight Laxus-san on even ground too!"

Mira chuckled at the starstruck expression on Levy's face, before noticing how Janus seemed to be embarrassed by the praise and was eagerly looking at everything that wasn't Levy, "How cute. Janus-kun, can't you take praise?" She asked loudly, making other members look over at Janus. His slightly flushed face started to turn a deep crimson as he mumbled something about Gale and ran into the guild.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Janus had barely arrived in the hall before hearing many of the different members cheer on Gale. As he walked in he noticed how many Mages had reclaimed the drinks they left behind and had started to drink heavily, clinking glasses and downing whatever alcohol they could find.

Janus, frowning at the excessive amount of alcohol they were drinking, scanned the room for Gale and noticed him standing by being crushed by an over-exuberant Elfman while Gray laughed at his predicament, "Man, that was the manliest thing I've ever seen anyone do! You stood up to Laxus like a true man!" Elfman shouted aloud, tears of pride falling from his eyes.

Sneaking up behind them, Janus politely tapped Elfman's shoulder, "Excuse me, Elfman-san. I need to have a word with Gale, if you wouldn't mind." He asked, drawing a tear-filled nod from Elfman and making Gale tilt his head in confusion.

Leading Gale toward the bar, which had remained empty with Mira still being outside, Janus turned around as he sat on his bar-stool and leveled a glare at Gale, "I thought you were going to keep the fact that you were a Dragon Slayer a secret."

"Hey! He roared at me! What kind of Dragon Slayer would I be if I didn't roar back at him?" Gale mumbled out, looking a little embarrassed under Janus's scrutinizing glare.

"A Dragon Slayer who can keep a secret, apparently," Said Janus, rolling his eyes at Gale's response, "Though I do suppose that I was expecting a bit to much from an airhead like you."

"Well, whatever. No one really seemed to care about the fact that I was a Dragon Slayer anyway. Laxus being one seemed like more of a shock to them than me being one" Said Gale, honestly surprised at the lack of caring at the change in his status.

Janus seemed to smirk slightly which immediately warned Gale to pay extra attention to what he was going to say next, "If the Titania's reaction to your swords is anything to go by, I'd be more worried about her demanding that you fight her. She seems to be the type who would get her way." Said Janus, the smirk growing as Erza walked in with Makarov, and beelined straight to Gale.

"Where did you get those swords?" she asked him. Her hands on her hips and her mouth set in a line.

"It's a secret." Gale told her as he sat down at a table. He noticed with a grin that Erza sat down across from him.

"Fight me then." the red head demanded. Reminding many in the room of a certain rose-haired Dragon Slayer.

"Okay." Gale said without blinking.

"Really? That was easier than I thought it would be." Erza said, reliving all of the times that Natsu had asked her and she would turn him down right away.

"Well sure it was. Why would I turn such a pretty girl down? Plus it's not like I can get any decent practice with my swords since Janus doesn't use a blade. I've basically forced him to use one against me but usually he just throws it aside and resorts to his ice. So hopefully you'll provide me with some decent practice, and maybe if you impress me enough I'll let you become my future training partner," he said with a suggestive wink. "Besides, I never turn down a challenge from anyone."

Gale couldn't tell if Erza was ignoring his flirting or was completely oblivious that he was actually doing it. He wondered idly what kind of emotional barrier she was holding up in order to remain so stoic and serious all the time.

"Are you insinuating that you can beat me?" asked Erza, focusing on his words.

"Maybe a little." Gale replied with a hint of a challenge in his voice.

"How about a wager then." Erza said.

Gale looked at her and wondered where she was going with this, "Okay, what are the conditions?"

"If I win you tell me where you got those swords and anything else that I want to know about you." Erza smirked.

Gale kind of expected that Erza would find some way to worm the information she wanted out of him. _'She really hates it when she doesn't get her way.' _Gale thought, _'Well two can play this game, and I won't lose. Hell, I might even get her to loosen up if I do it right.'_

"Alright, but if I win, you have to come to dinner with me and then I get to ask about your personal life instead," he grinned back at her, meeting her intense stare.

Erza seemed to hesitate for a second, a look of indecision slipping through her tough facade before a look of determination overtook it.

"Done," she stated, holding her hand out to Gale.

Gale shook it firmly. "So where do you want to do this then?" Gale asked as he stood up from the table.

Erza looked up at him in shock. "Oh! Not now. I actually just took a mission that will take a few days. Some demon is terrorizing a village and they asked me to come and kill it for them. You can lose after I get back." Erza glanced up at the large clock on the wall of the guild. "I should really get going."

And without a backward glance she ran out of the guild. Leaving Gale staring after her with his mouth open.

Flopping back into his seat Gale began muttering to himself, not noticing when Janus slid stealthily into Erza's vacated spot, a cup of steaming tea in his hand.

Janus listened to Gale's muttering and was able to pick up the word 'Women' a number of times.

"Infatuation, Gale? How unlike you" Said Janus, smirking as he slowly took a sip of tea.

"What! Of course not. I just think she's kind of interesting. She has the eyes Janus... you of all people should understand." Said Gale quietly, drawing a nod from Janus. Gale seemed to finally realize that Janus had tea, "Hey, where did you get that? Mira's still outside!" He asked, gesturing to the empty bar.

Janus shrugged slightly, "I made it myself. It doesn't really compare to Mira-san's brew though. Hm." Janus said thoughtfully, lifting his tea eye-level and appearing to examine it.

"Oh, I suppose you have plenty of experience making your own tea, huh?" Asked Gale, to which Janus absently nodded, still examining his tea, "Where did you end up sleeping last night, then?" Asked Gale, noting with a pleasant surprise that Janus's face started to turn red.

"Oh. Nowhere in particular." Janus said slowly, looking as though he was going to stand up.

"Oh, Janus-kun!" A voice called out before Janus could stand. Both Janus and Gale looked towards the source of the voice and saw Mira walking in from outside, totally focused on Janus.

"Y-yes, Mira-san?" Asked Janus nervously, trying his best to ignore the devious smirk that was slowly forming on Gale's face.

"I forgot to ask, was the room all to your liking? I'd hate to have you sleep there again without being comfortable. I try to keep it clean, but I bet the pillows weren't fluffed properly! Were the pillows okay, Janus-kun?" Demanded Mira, looking worried at the thought of making her house guest suffer but completely missing everyone stop to stare at her words, Elfman included, and the unique crimson color of Janus's face.

"Ah, everything w-was fine, o-of course Mira-san." Stuttered Janus as Gale stood, letting out a laugh he had long been holding in, "One day Janus, one day? Man, it took me a year to get you to smile! One freaking day!" Gale laughed out, making everyone aside from Janus look at him as though he was crazy.

"She used my weakness against me" Janus said curtly, trying his best to ignore all of the stares sent his way.

"What weakness? Did I hurt you Janus-kun?" Asked Mira, looking at Janus with concern which made Janus blush even more.

Gale laughed even harder, thoroughly enjoying this, "Oh, don't worry Mira-san! Janus's weakness couldn't hurt anything but his pride!" said Gale, making Mira relax, "You see, Janus's weakness is-" started Gale, as everyone leaned towards him, wanting to hear.

A pillar of blackened ice erupted from a magic seal that appeared underneath Gale, who easily jumped out of the way. Everyone noticed an irate Janus, his right hand held outwards, his magic aura clinging to him raging around him and dropping the temperature of the room, "If you tell anyone my weakness, I will kill you." Said Janus slowly, causing everyone to stare at him as though he were crazy.

Instead of looking worried, Gale smirk grew bigger, "Sorry Janus, but you forgot something important." He stated smugly, enjoying the brief flash of confusion that crossed Janus's face.

"What do you mean?" Asked Janus nervously, his golden eyes gleaming with power.

Gale simply pointed a finger at him, "Levy-chan still has your tome."

Janus's anger melted into horror as he turned and sprinted out the door, desperate to get his tome back, his black cloak fluttering around him as he ran.

"Now that he's gone," Said Gale, everyone once again drawing in closely as they were eager to hear Janus's weakness, "Janus's weakness is..." People were standing up to listen better now, some were drawing closer, and on the second floor Laxus, having returned from his rage, leaned his head over the edge to hear better.

"His weakness is nothing other than CUTE THINGS!" Shouted Gale dramatically, causing a chain of destruction through the guild as waves of people either facefaulted into tables painfully or facepalmed hard enough to knock themselves out. A distinct scream was heard as Laxus fell from the second floor, facefaulting into the ground hard enough to knock himself out. Mira, seemingly ignoring the endless pain going on around her, had a small but noticeable blush on her face '_Janus-kun thinks I'm cute?'_

Gale smiled as he looked around the room, enjoying the sheer amount of damage he had caused. His smile changed to a frown, as he noticed everyone in the guild hall suddenly turn an evil eye on him.

"We're gonna get you for that," Murmured Gray, who was trying to rub the hand mark off of his face from where he painfully facepalmed. His statement drew many nods from fellow guildmates.

Gale decided to run.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Janus frowned as he got outside, unable to instantly see Levy. Looking around a little bit more carefully, he noticed her figure underneath a tree. Nearly sprinting to her, he slightly smiled at the image in front of him. Levy had fallen asleep leaning against the tree, his book open on her lap. A bit of drool was starting to form on the left corner of her mouth.

"Levy-san." Janus said quietly, poking the top of her head.

Levy drearily opened up her eyes and started to smile when she saw him, "Oh, Janus-san. Your tome is so interesting. The runic arrangements are-" She started, but cut herself off with a yawn, causing him to smile.

"Levy-san, I need my tome back. Gale needs to be punished," Said Janus lightly, giving her a bit of an evil grin.

To his surprise Levy immediately shook her head negatively and pulled his tome up into her chest, clinging to it like her life depended on it, "But, I'm not done researching it yet!"

"But I _need _it. I need to kill Gale. Badly," Said Janus, frowning as he realized that getting his tome back would be harder then he originally thought.

"But I wanted to finish," Said Levy, pouting at him.

Janus immediately flinched at her pout and started to turn red, "A-ah.. Well. Didn't you want to see my magic in action?" He asked, hoping that would get him his tome.

Levy nodded, "Yes. But I want to study it more now." She said, cradling his tome like it was her child.

Janus threw his arms up in the air, seeing that continued endeavor would be pointless, "Alright, alright. Just quit pouting please?" He asked, having not looked at her as she kept pouting.

Levy smiled and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as Gale ran out of the guild, screaming something about it being true. A few seconds after he passed them, half of the guild came running out after him with Gray in the lead. The all seemed to have random hand-shaped injuries on their faces, or splinters from tables all over their clothes. Levy and Janus watched them run by in shocked silence, completely caught off guard by the sudden change of events.

Watching them as they doubled back now heading into town, Janus turned to face Levy again, "Can I have my tome back? Please?" He asked her, in a slightly pleading tone of voice.

Levy seemed to think it over before nodding to herself, "I'll give you your tome back if you carry me back to the guild. I'm tired now." She said with a yawn and yelped as Janus picked her up bridal style without warning.

"Off to the guild we go then." Janus said with a smile, making Levy blush.

As he carried her to the guild Levy couldn't help but notice how cold he felt, or how she felt mildly content as she was carried like a princess. As he walked into the doorway, she smiled extra wide, "Thank you Janu-!" She started to speak but was abruptly cutoff as Janus unceremoniously dropped her on the floor in a crumpled heap, plucked his tome from her body and took a couple of steps away from her, "Sorry Levy-san. You only said to the guild. Not to the guild hall or to a comfortable chair. Should have specified." Said Janus, grinning at her shocked look.

Janus started to walk away, only to laugh as Levy jumped up from the ground and started to weakly punch him in the back while calling him a jerk.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ugh." The door to Makarov's office slowly opened to reveal Gale nursing multiple bruises on his person.

Makarov watched in fascination and with a small amount of amusement as Gale hissed in pain when he poked one on his cheek. The wizened old man could hear him muttering under his breath about telling the truth and getting beaten up for no reason.

"What seems to be the problem Gale-san?" Makarov asked through his chuckles.

"Well there wasn't a problem until Janus caught up and held me down with some ice chains." Gale complained, "I just wish my regeneration was faster. As it is, I'll be sore for another hour or so."

Makarov just burst into laughter. He continued laughing even harder when he noticed Gale's glare. "Ha, at least I know you'll fit in at Fairy Tail for sure now," he commented as his laughing outburst subsided. "I assume your here for your official placement in the guild then hmm?"

"Yeah, there's that and I figured I'd give you a chance at asking anything you would want to know. I'm not going to promise that I'll answer any specific question you might ask but I would at least let you ask it." Gale told the man while seating himself across the desk.

"That's a very generous offer that I can't refuse. I hope you wont get offended if I ask something particularly personal?"

Gale detected the subtle question underneath the old man's words and immediately picked up on where he was going with it. "As far as I'm concerned my Dragon is open for discussion. Cyclonus and I parted ways long before I came to Fairy Tail."

"Cyclonus?"

Gale smiled good naturedly and raised on of his hands. Shortly after currents of swirling wind became visible around his open palm, taking the shape of a miniature tornado. "Yeah, he's the Wind Dragon. We parted way's after I finished my training. And before you ask—no, I do not know where any of the dragons are now."

"What made you think I would ask such a question?"

"I'd heard enough rumors to know that something was wrong with the dragons. After all, why would so many guilds all happen to pick up Dragon Slayers at around the same time? It made no sense that every Dragon Slayer would appear at once out in the world. So I went to investigate with Janus. We went to where I trained with Cyclonus and found signs of battle. And I mean a _huge_ battle, it seriously looked like two dragons fought for hours. Unfortunately there was no hint as to where either of the combatants vanished to." Gale told Makarov but the wizened man could detect a trace of something.

Was it sadness? Remorse? Anger? Something was wrong with this story but Makarov decided to humor one of his newest members. He _was_ speaking about his past after all, and Makarov could understand and respect that everyone had their skeletons. It didn't mean he would forget about the lie though.

"Thus, we concluded that all of the Dragons left at the same time and left their magical heirs behind." Gale finished, leaning back and looking a little more tired that he had before.

Makarov sat in his chair and wondered at this boy. He and his friend Janus seemed to know more about dragons than even the council did and anything that the all-knowing council did not know about was suspicious.

"How do you know so much about the dragons and their Dragon Slayers? I have only ever heard about Natsu and Igneel but it would appear that you and Janus-san are far more knowledgeable about their kind." Makarov pushed.

Gale visible stiffened. Makarov also noticed when his hand started to drift down towards the swords at his waist. "All I'm really willing to say is that Janus and I have an interest in the coming and goings of dragons."

The only Wizard Saint in the room decided to not push anymore, Gale was getting defensive and he did not want this meeting to hit a dead end.

"So you really don't know where they are now?" Makarov asked, giving Gale a chance to close off this line of questioning.

"I do not."

"And you are sure that all of the dragons in the world left at the same time?"

"I'm not sure about every last one, but I am sure that every one in Fiore is gone."

Makarov nodded at the youth but was still disappointed in his response. "That's a shame. Natsu will be very upset to hear that not even another Dragon Slayer knows where his dragon went."

"What? You have another Dragon Slayer!?" Gale's eyes were wide with excitement making Makarov quirk an eyebrow at his change in moods. It reminded him a little of Natsu honestly. Maybe it was a Dragon Slayer thing?

"Mm, Indeed we do. The Fire Dragon Slayer to be exact, and this time he is actually the genuine article." The Master said with a sparkle in his eye, obviously proud of his youngest Dragon Slayer.

"Genuine article? I'm confused. Wasn't Laxus the Lightning Dragon Slayer?"

The small man looked down and sighed before answering. "While Laxus is the Lightning Dragon Slayer, his powers are not because of a Dragon's teachings. Instead they are a product of having lighting lacrima implanted inside of his body. So while he can be called a Dragons Slayer, he is technically just an imitation of what the real thing would be. It has made him a tad bitter as you might imagine." Intent on getting away from his troubling grandson he once again decided to change the subject. "But anyway, Natsu is a few years younger than yourself but he is still powerful. I'm sure you'll get along splendidly."

Gale nodded at the old man, "I'm sure we will, I've never really met another one of my kind. Maybe we can swap stories about our dragons."

"That might be a touchy subject for Natsu. He believes that his dragon abandoned him for no reason. I believe you said you left your dragon voluntarily? You might not be able to quite understand where he's coming from."

"Maybe not Jiji, but you let me worry about Natsu. And yeah, I left my dragon when I finished my training. Cyclonus was a nomad even amongst dragons. He never allowed me to mingle with other humans and he never mingled with other dragons. In fact, the first time I had ever spoken to another human was the first time I met Janus, and that was not exactly a friendly encounter. Both he and I were much angrier back then." Gale finished with a chuckle.

Makarov noticed that their meeting had veered off topic a bit, "Well let's get back to why I asked you here in the first place then. Before I place you I'd like to ask what level you think yourself and Janus-san to be at in terms of strength."

"Well that one guy we fought said that he was an S-rank from Fairy Tail so I guess that would make me and Janus A-ranked since we only lasted like five minutes against him." Gale leaned back and looked at the ceiling, clearly reliving the moment in his mind. "But damn that guy kicked our asses. I could almost swear he was only playing with us for the first three too." He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them again to look at his new leader he was confused to see a contemplative look present on his wizened visage.

"Might you possibly know the name of the mage who defeated the both of you so soundly?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah his name was... ugh, Gildarts? I think... I'm pretty bad with names."

The short Guild Master almost fell of his stack of books when he heard that. As it was, his sharp twitch still made them wobble dangerously. "Wait. You're telling me that you battled Gildarts! Fairy Tail's strongest mage. The one who could probably take on all of our other S-class warriors at once and still beat them with a hand behind his back. _That _Gildarts?" He asked disbelievingly.

Gale looked back at the bewildered look he was being given. "Uh, yeah, I guess. He said that we would fit in just fine here. Is that okay?"

"I'm sorry my boy but I just have a hard time believing that you and Janus-san made it even five minutes against Gildarts. And if you did you have honestly exceeded my estimations of your strength."

Gale smiled, he always liked being underestimated.

"Still, I think it only prudent that I not change my decision now. Without seeing your true strength for myself I can't justify giving either of you a rank higher than that of A-class." Makarov steepled his fingers and watched his reaction, expecting a Natsu-esque explosion of indignation.

It never came. Instead all he got was a smile and an "Okay".

"Well, it's been fun Jiji, but I'm going to head out if that's all." Gale said as he stood up and brushed his pants of imaginary dust.

_'What is wrong with this boy? His emotional state and actions are completely unreadable. One second he's sad, the other happy, and when I expect anger I get quiet acceptance. It's as if not even he knows how to truly act around people... I suppose if the only person he has ever met is Janus-san and before that it was only the company of a dragon... It makes me wonder if his displays of emotion are all an act. I guess only time will tell what his true personality is.' _thought the Master as he watched one of his newest charges exit from his office.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was to a packed hall that Gale decended to from the Guild Master's office. He noticed the familiar black cloak at the bar and made his way over to it, detecting the scent of tea as he moved closer. He dodged a manly hug from Elfman and seated himself at the bar next to Janus.

"A-class," was all he said, knowing Janus would understand. All he got in return was a glance and a sip of tea. "Well aren't you the talkative one. I thought you would be a lot happier after beating me up."

Another sip.

"What, are you still angry that I let out your secret?"

Another sip, this time with a slight clank when the cup hit the counter.

"Seriously? God damnit. You hit me good though. Look, I even have bruises! And you know I don't bruise!"

Another sip, a slurping noise added near the end.

"Fine, how many do you want."

The black ice user merely looked at Gale out of the corner of one eye.

"What! I don't have that many Jewels! That's like twenty of those things. There's no way-"

Gale was cut off mid sentence when Janus took another slow sip of his tea.

"You're impossible! Fine, I'll get them tomorrow." Gale said, giving into Janus brutal arguing skills. "I'm going to go find a table, join me when you're done." Gale got up and stomped away, heading towards a corner table where Jet and Droy were sitting. Leaving behind Mira, Levy, and Janus at the bar.

"Do you know what just happened?" Mira asked Levy. Both of them were staring at where Gale seemed to have just had a full scale argument with a man who only sipped tea. It was crazy, he just sat down, said a few words, Janus sipped, and then Gale would go off. It was unheard of. Who the hell could understand tea sipping?

Levy could only shake her head in wonder at the two traveling companions who could speak without speaking. Or at least Janus could, Gale was a loudmouth in her honest opinion.

"Mira-chan?" Mira's eyes snapped to Janus who was nursing the last dregs of tea in his cup. "Could I please trouble you for some more? And also two meals for Gale and I?"

"Of course Janus-kun, it's not a problem. I'll be right back!" she almost yelled before running to the kitchen.

When she was out of sight, Janus stood up and calmly made his way over to where Gale was now arguing with Jet and Droy.

"Look new guy, we don't care how much Levy-chan might like hanging out with your friend but we aren't going to move from _our _table. Team Shadow Gear has sat here forever without any problems." Janus heard Jet tell Gale.

"Come on guys, I just wanna sit at the corner table. There's so many advantages to having your back protected!" Gale pleaded but still didn't seem to be getting anywhere with the two stubborn Levy fanboys.

"What's wrong? Why can't we share the table?" Janus asked in his monotone.

"B-b-because this is our table!" Droy tried to match the cold gaze that Janus was giving him but was forced to look away.

No one saw when Levy arrived behind Janus, once again in possession of his book now that he was done getting revenge with it. "What's the problem Janus-kun?"

"It would appear that we are not welcome at this table." Janus said still gazing at Jet and Droy.

Janus' eyes widened when he felt a malevolent aura right behind him, causing him to whirl around.

Levy was shrouded in black energy, her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"Jet..." Her voice sent a chill down Gale's spine, "Droy..." Both of the men in question were sweating bullets and stuttering out nonsense.

Gale moved closer to Janus and muttered, "Holy shit man, she's scarier than you on your worst day."

Janus however didn't respond but simply seemed to be fascinated with this new Levy that was in front of him.

"How could you be mean to Janus-kun." Levy sqeezed the tome in her arms tighter, "Both of you need to come with me... now." The two men didn't even pause, they were out the door so fast Gale thought they might have discovered some hidden teleportation magic.

"Thank you Levy-san." Janus said quietly. Levy's whole personality shifted on a dime. What was once doom and gloom was now smiles and sunshine.

"Anything for you Janus-kun, just don't drop me ever again. Got it?" Levy's personality shifted again to the more menacing one when she asked that last question. Gale could feel his goose bumps get goose bumps he was so freaked out.

"If you give me back my book next time when I ask for it, I don't think we'll have a problem." Janus replied without missing a beat.

"Okay! Well, I should go and punish those two. I'll see you soon Janus-kun!" She left from the guild hall, skipping and smiling.

Janus sat down and was soon followed by Gale who slid into the corner seat next to him. Gale shot his friend a look that clearly said 'what-is-wrong-with-you'.

"What? A cute girl with a dark side? That's a perfect combination." Janus said defensively when he noticed Gale's stare.

"You... are messed up."

"Say's the one who is crushing on the most abusive girl in the guild."

"Hnn."

They waited in a comfortable silence among friends.

Mira brought both of them their meals and neither noticed when she lingered to stare at them as they began to eat in perfect synchronization.

A large commotion towards the guild doors drew their attention along with a loud shout.

"WE'RE HOME!"

A pink haired boy with an open vest and loose cloth pants yelled. Another person was behind him, a blue cat on her shoulder. She very well endowed, wearing a white shirt and blue skirt.

"Welcome back Natsu!"


End file.
